Fairy Tales
by YonderB
Summary: Gaara is sitting on a roof watching the cast of Naruto scream lines from fairy tales. What the hell is going on here! Random.


"_CHICKEN LICKEN, CHICKEN LICKEN! THE SKY IS FALLING, THE SKY IS FALLING!_"

Gaara watched with slightly widened teal eyes as Nara Skimamaru continued shrieking about the sky falling, sprinting down the street, and waving his arms about.

Gaara merely blinked.

"_RAPUNZEL, RAPUNZEL, LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!_"

Gaara looked towards the shout to see Hyuuga Neji skip –a manly and dignified skip, of course– down the street, his hair untied, flying out behind him like a wave of black, glinting in the moonlight, TenTen running after him, her armour glinting in the same light as Neji's hair.

"_MIRROR, MIRROR, ON THE WALL! WHO IS THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL?_" Shrieked Yamanaka Ino, running, like the others, down the street, holding a mirror before her as she streaked down the road.

"_IT'S SUCH A NICE RED APPLE!_" Crooned Akamichi Chouji lovingly, holding a red ball before him, a hand placed on his chest.

Gaara squeezed his eyes closed, and opened them again. But, alas, the lunatics were still running about the streets and screaming.

"_RUMPLESTILTSKIN IS MY NAME!_" screamed Konohamaru, flinging the back of his hand to his forehead, stamping his foot with a passion.

"_WHO'S BEEN SLEEPING IN MY BED?_" Naruto wailed to the sky, sleeping-hat askew.

"_ALL THE BETTER TO EAT YOU WITH, MY DEAR!_" Roared Hoshigaki Kisame, hands outstretched, racing after a somewhat baffled Uchiha Itachi, who was running along wearing a red skirt and hood.

Gaara placed a hand to his forehead but watched all the same.

"_I'LL HUFF, AND I'LL PUFF, AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!_" Abami Zaku screamed, flinging his hands out to a baffled child who was playing in a pile of sand, creating a sandcastle.

"_I'LL GRIND YOUR BONES TO MAKE MY BREAD!_" Roared Kaguya Kimimaro, advancing on a small group of children, his eyes glinting with maniac pleasure.

"_WHO'S THAT TIP-TAPPING OVER MY BRIDGE?_" Screamed Tsunade, clutching her head, an empty sake bottle in hand.

"_I WANT TO BE A REAL BOY!_" Wailed Haku, pulling at his long hair, tears welling up in his beautiful eyes.

"_RUN, RUN, RUN, AS FAST AS YOU CAN, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!_" Cackled Rock Lee, streaking past in a mere green blurr.

Gaara just sat there on a roof, mildly confused at this sudden onset of insanity.

"_SLOW AND STEADY WINS THE RACE!_" Crowed Hatake Kakashi, whipping his hands in the air, Gai asleep on the road, two pink bunny ears sticking out of his cranium.

"Gaara?"

Gaara's eyes shot open, to see Temari standing right over him, a concerned look on her face. "_On her sixteenth birthday, the princess shall prick herself on a spindle, and she shall die._" Gaara murmured under his breath, eyes glazed, as though in a trance.

"Gaara?" Temari blinked.

Gaara finally came to his senses and sighed, rolling onto his side, pulling his red silken bed covers over his head.

"If you were expecting me to have normal dreams, Temari, you are sorely mistaken." Gaara's muffled voice stated sharply from under his covers.

Temari swore under her breath and plucked her purse from her pocket. Kankurou appeared at her shoulder and snatched a 100 dollar bill from her hand, a smug grin on his face as he watched Temari stalk from the room.

"Oi. Gaara." Kankurou nudged Gaara in the shoulder, and the red-head's eyes poked above the covers, watching Kankurou with a dry glare.

"Thanks. I'll take it back now."

Gaara pulled the covers back over his head and allowed Kankurou to stick his arm under Gaara's pillow, to retrieve a small cassette player that was playing, a soft voice wafting from the small speaker "_And they all lived happily ever after..._"

"Next time, give me something different to listen to, Kankurou. I hate fairy tales."

"Like what?"

"Something like The Maltese Falcon by Dashiell Hammett."

"Where the hell did y..."

"He writes good violence. Now, let the tired Kazekage sleep."

Kankurou inched out of the door, a confused frown on his face.

Gaara's eyes fluttered closed, then opened again, to see himself back on the roof he was on before, but there were now no people screaming and running around on the streets.

Gaara scratched behind his ear and blinked, his fingers brushing against cool metal, and he removed whatever it was from the top of his head.

Gaara blinked down at the glinting tiara in his hands.

"_WELCOME, DEAR BEAUTY, HAVE NO FEAR! FOR YOU ARE QUEEN AND MISTRESS HERE!_"

Gaara froze, now standing in a golden evening gown, tiara back on his head, staring at a human-sized Akamaru, who was wearing a suit.

"... Help!" the red-head squeaked simply, teal eyes widened in fear.

((END. Okay, i have no idea what this is for, and i don't even know if i like it, but hell. I loved my fairy-tales when i was a kid. There are fourteen well-known-ish fairy-tales referenced in this fanfiction, and if you are the first person to get them all correctly, i shall do a request fanfiction for you, merely because i'm running out of ideas. Anyway, i'm sorry if i've put you off of Naruto and fairy-tales because you read this! XD This was very quickly written. i didn't put much work into it. that's why it's so bad!))


End file.
